


These Hands

by CionAltima



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Limb, and how Hands gets his name, just Kix watching over Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: “Hey easy vod. You’re safe. I need some help over here.”“Oh, Hands is awake.”The patient stilled feeling two sets of hands on his broad shoulders. They’d given him a name.





	These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My Star Wars centric blog is clonesquadxbatch. I have more tid bit facts about my boys there along with my friend posting short stories of our clones interacting!

“Hey easy vod. You’re safe. I need some help over here.”

“Oh, Hands is awake.”

The patient stilled feeling two sets of hands on his broad shoulders. They’d given him a name. He tried to recount what had happened, where he was, but it only made his headache worse. So, focusing on the important fact. A name.

“You gave me a name.” He wheezed out. His throat felt as dry as the desert suns on Tatooine at midday, karking terrible.

“I told you not to call him that. It’s morbid.”

Hands blinked his eyes open and squinted at the bright white room. It was clean. Too clean to be a temporary medbay on a battlefield. Right, that’s where he’d been. He had been with the other blaze troopers clearing the way for the ground troopers to reach the communication towers. Something had gone wrong though. Very, very wrong. He shook his head trying to get rid of the screaming from the memory. Fire, grit, smoke, and the sound of explosions and his brother’s screams. A pitiful whimper left his throat as he rolled over onto his left side and tugged at the waist of the person next to his bed.

“Seems like you got this under control Kix.” The other voice said before their receding footsteps left the room.

“Kix? The 501st Kix?” Hands asked in astonishment as he glanced up at the other clone. He felt the tips of his ears heat up as he let go of the other. “M-My apologies sir.”

“There’s no need to apologize brother. You went through hell and back.” Kix gave him a weak smile before checking his chart. “I’m sorry about the, force I wouldn’t even call it a name. The other medics just started referring to you as that.”

“I’m glad to finally have a name sir. May I ask though, what am I in here for?”

Kix sighed and placed the datapad on the nearby nightstand. He held out his hand and Hands stared, confused for a moment, before placing his own on top. That’s when he finally noticed. His hand wasn’t organic anymore. Neither of his hands were.

“Your new squad mates requested the best for you. They even came in and watched over you while you slept. Took to doodling on them too.”

Hands stared at the carefully painted on symbols, mostly in varying shades of blue. He could only guess that they belonged to each individual of his new squad. That would mean.

“No one else survived?” He asked while pulling his hand back in his lap.

“I’m afraid out of the whole 797th you were the only survivor.”


End file.
